


come home to you

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Keishin comes home and relieves some tension.





	come home to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an Ukai/reader fic but I don’t like 2nd person stories so I made an OFC. I hope you enjoy this ;)

Aimi came home later than usual, but she still beat Keishin. He was practicing late with the volleyball team, preparing for the upcoming tournament game. She took her shoes off and entered the apartment. First things first, she dropped her bag and wen to the bedroom to change from her work clothes into loose shorts and a t-shirt. She let her hair down from its ponytail and shook it out, massaged the scalp where it was sore from being tied back all day.

Significantly more comfortable, she went to the kitchen and started on dinner. Stir fry would be good; she pulled beef and vegetables out of the fridge and heated up the wok. She was just adding the food when she heard the apartment door open, and smiled to herself. Right on time.

A few moments later, Keishin was coming up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the back of her head. “Hi,” he said. 

“Hi,” she answered. “How was practice?”

“Good. They’re working so hard. I’m constantly amazed by their work ethic.” He buried his face in Aimi’s shoulder, nuzzling lazily. He shifted just enough to speak again: “How was work?”

“Fine. No customers yelled at me today, so that’s pretty good.”

Keishin chuckled. “Yeah.”

She finished up the stir fry and Keishin set the table. “You want something to drink?” he asked. 

“Sure, open up some sake.”

He did and they made it through most of the bottle during dinner, laughing and playing footsie under the table. When they finished, Keishin put the dishes in the sink—”We’ll wash them tomorrow,” he promised—and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the bedroom. He immediately kicked the door shut and grabbed Aimi’s hips, rubbing his thumbs in as he buried his face in her neck. He kissed there, up and down the column of soft, sensitive skin, before finally biting down. She gasped at the sensation. No matter how many times he bit her (and it was often), it never failed to get a reaction out of her.

Aimi moved to wrap her arms around Keishin but he grabbed them and pushed them down, holding them tight. He pulled away and looked at her, his eyes dark and smile even darker. Oh, so it was one of _those_ nights, then. She was definitely game.

It was sudden, his next move: he pushed her hard onto the bed and she bounced on the mattress, limbs flailing. She laughed and scooted back, towards the headboard. Keishin followed. He grabbed her legs and wrenched them apart (easily, she was so easy for him). He traced his palms up her thighs, up under the legs of her shorts, rubbed over her mound and moaned. “You’re not wearing any underwear?” he hissed.

She shook her head, smirking. Keishin liked it when she was slutty like that. He leaned back, kneeling between her knees. “Strip,” he ordered.

She complied, quick but not frantic. She pulled off the t-shirt and tossed it to the floor, then wiggled out of the shorts and kicked them away too. Immediately, Keishin surged up and kissed her mouth, gripping her face in both hands and holding her still. He licked her lips and she opened for him readily; he pushed his tongue inside. Aimi wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close, kissing back hard. When he pulled back, he didn’t go far, traveling down her neck, kissing her collarbones, and moving quickly to his real objective.

He grabbed both breasts in his hands and squeezed, pushed them together and apart, then leaned down. He kissed the supple mound, then bit down. Aimi whined when he began to suck, hard, until a mark bloomed. He did it again, a bit to the right. Meanwhile, his fingers were pinching both nipples, rubbing and rolling them to hardness. She moved her hands into his hair, pushing away the headband and running her fingers through the soft strands. 

“Mmm, Keishin,” she moaned, arching up into his mouth. It got even better when he moved his lips to her nipple and sucked, rolled the nub between his teeth, then sucked again. He moved to the other one and repeated the treatment. 

He spent quite a long time on her tits, fondling the breasts and nipples, biting down, sucking—riling her up, almost torturing her. Finally, finally, he seemed satisfied with her hickey-marked tits and red swollen nipples, and he moved on. “You look so good like this,” he told her. “All red and slutty and mine.”

She nodded and moaned. “All yours, Keishin.”

He chuckled, then traced a hand down her belly, over her mound, down. Keishin slid a finger over her clit and down between her lips. He rubbed up and down, then slipped one finger inside. She immediately clenched down on the intrusion and moaned. He pumped the finger in and out a few times before slipping in a second one. He leaned down and, as he fucked her on his fingers, he licked her clit.

He spent a long time here, too. He loved to get her riled up until she couldn’t help but beg, or couldn’t speak at all—both were good in his eyes. He licked and sucked and finger fucked her. She wrapped her legs around his head and bucked her hips until he used his free hand to hold her down. She buried her hands in his hair and tried so hard not to hold his head down or push for more.

“I’m gonna—g-gonna cum,” she whimpered. He kept on licking and fucking her until she did just that, bucking and wailing. He fucked her through it, licked her until she was a shuddering mess, kept going past her sensitivity until she was getting wound up again. 

“Kei-Keishin, mmnn, please,” she gasped out. He pulled back at last, but his fingers never stopped.

“You want something?” he asked. 

She nodded weakly, desperately. “Please, Keishin.”

“Please...what?”

“Nn, plea-please fuck me.” Her voice was so quiet he barely heard her, and that just wouldn’t do. He crooked his fingers _just right_ and she squealed. “Please fuck me! Ahh, please!”

“That’s more like it,” he said with a laugh. “You’re such a good girl, right? So good, asking me all nice like that.” She moaned weakly and reached out for him. “No, wait, one thing first.” He pulled his fingers out of her slick cunt and reached under the bed, coming back quickly with a pair of leather cuffs.

“Oh, Keishin...I wanna hold you,” she whined.

“Not tonight. Tonight, I want you to watch me _wreck you_.” His voice was so dark and full of promise and she couldn’t help but moan and nod. He cuffed her wrists and hooked them around a slat in the headboard. It pulled her arms up and also her tits, and they looked so _good_ like that, Keishin simply had to dive back in. He bit on breast and pinched the other nipple too hard, causing her to buck up and cry out. 

“You have the most gorgeous tits. I could spend all day biting them and sucking your pretty nipples.”

“Keishin, _please_,” she begged. He nodded and spread her legs wide again. 

“Gonna fuck you so good,” he promised. He moved forward, pushing inside her warmth, sliding all the way in past the meager resistance until he was fully seated, and they both groaned. He pulled back and then pushed in again, and this time the slide was even easier. He pushed her legs up, then higher still, pushed until she was practically bent in half, and fucked her hard.

“Keishin! Keishin, yes!” she cried. She could do nothing but wrap her legs around his shoulders and take it.

He fucked her, in and out, hard, as she moaned brokenly. “So good for me,” he chanted, gasping more and more. Then, he jerked and stilled, fucked inside a few more times, then stopped completely. He pulled out gingerly but kept her legs raised as he looked down at her cunt. She felt cum slipping out of her hole and flexed, pushing out more as he watched. He groaned and finally put her legs back down. 

He removed the cuffs and tossed them away, then lay down beside her, panting. She rolled over on top of him and kissed his chest.

“You were so good,” he told her, rubbing her back. She nuzzled further into his chest and they fell asleep quickly, regardless of the mess.


End file.
